


GRIMM

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Grimm AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based on "Grimm" NBC TV Series.Go watch the series, it's fun~
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	1. More Than It Appears To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inpiniteu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/gifts).



> draft of an abandoned work  
> posting it just because~

_The boy stares outside as the snow begins to fall and slowly making the window that stand still between him and the coldness of winter night start to fog. He waves his hand as the woman outside looks back at him before she enters the car with an apologetic smile._

_It was his last wave to her as it was her last smile to him._

* * *

“So you two are offically housemates now?” Kang Dongho asked as the two walked into the station, coffee on his right hand and a half eaten sandwich on his left.  
“Yepp... I finished moving in last week. Some boxes are still left unopen though, fyi. You know, in case you want to come over and finally make use of those muscles.” Hwang Minhyun answered, throwing in the last roll of his kimbap to his mouth and gulping it along with a sip of his coffee.  
“Excuse you. My precious hardworking muscles have kicked more doors than your good for nothing long limbs in our entire career. And you’ve been here longer than I do.” Dongho pulled up his right knee and trail his fingers (that wrapped his sandwich) along his thigh.  
“Yes. Thus making me your senior. A little respect would be nice!” Minhyun rolled his eyes.  
“Shut up. You’re only senior by 3 months!” Dongho stuck out his tongue and proceeded to finish the rest of his sandwich in one bite. Minhyun’s respond was a click of his tongue as if saying those 3 months are still worth a mountain full of respect.

“But anyway, the come over part is for real. Jonghyun told me to invite you for dinner tonight.” Minhyun spun on his chair. Dongho’s eyes immediately sparkled. Minhyun swore they are indeed sparkling, at the mention of dinner.

“I’m so in!! These muscles at your service!!”

“That’s the spirit, Kang Dongho! Now why don’t you get those muscles to start typing that report from last case. Isn’t that thing supposed to be on my desk by now?” the familiar stern voice suddenly cut in. Both immediately turned their heads to the source.  
“Morning Captain!” Minhyun greeted with a smirk on his face, entertained by the sight of panicked Dongho at the Captain’s sudden appearance.  
“It’s done it’s done! Oh my god!” Dongho stood up from his seat after finding the report under a pile of-- whatever on his desk and rushed over to the Captain’s office with the report in his hand.

“I haven’t even unlock the door yet..” the Captain muttered as he turned back towards his office.

“It’s locked.” Dongho stated as he stood impatiently in front of the office’s door, “How do you even know my report is not on your desk yet when you haven’t even gone inside your office?” he asked.  
“Because you’re the one doing the report.” the Captain answered simply, “Just give it to me.” he reached out for the report which Dongho handed in with a grin. 

“Morning Captain~” Dongho sung his delayed morning greeting as the report is passed on. A gentle smack with the report on the back of his head was what he got as he walked back to his desk.

Minhyun couldn’t hide his amusement at such interaction in front of his eyes. Only Dongho and Dongho only would greet and interact with the infamous strict and stone-faced Captain in such gleeful manner.  
“If you say you have an office affair with the Captain, I would buy it~” Minhyun couldn’t hold to comment when Dongho was back at their joined desk. Dongho raised his eyebrows as a respond.  
“Naah~ apparently dude is straight as a ruler.” Dongho answered nonchalantly.  
“Eh~ too bad...”

“Wait. What?”  
“What?”  
“Did you actually just...”  
“Ew no! I’m just saying.. you know. He’s not half-bad~”  
“Right of course~ Because your standard of good is Kim Jonghyun. I forgot.”  
“Hey, don’t bring him into this!”

Before Dongho could banter back, the polyphonic ring of Minhyun’s phone went off.

“Yepp!” Minhyun picked up.  
“Already? I haven’t even finished my coffee!” Minhyun whined. But the person on the other side was taking none of it. Dongho took it as a go and buckled up with his gun and badge immediately.  
“Yeah.. he’s with me..” Minhyun glanced up at Dongho, “Be there in 10!”

“Duty calls~!” Minhyun ended his call as he checked his gun and badge once again.  
“Dead body calls you mean..” Dongho muttered as they walk away from their desk.

“You never let us finish our coffee before calling us in...” was what came out of Dongho’s mouth as soon as they reached the crime scene and greeted by the responding officer.  
“Well if it’s any consolation, I don’t even have a coffee to finish yet since I literally just started my shift. But criminals don’t give a fuck. So...” the officer reached out into the car for Minhyun’s coffee and took a sip.  
“Hey! That’s mine!”  
“UGH! Obviously! It does taste like your coffee!” he made a disgusted face at the taste and proceeded to reach for his next target.  
“Ah~ not so fast Ong! Get your own!” Dongho slapped the reaching arm to protect his coffee.  
“Come on Dongho, I need to get rid the after taste of his coffee...” Ong Seongwu pleaded.  
“Nobody asks you to drink it!” Minhyun pouted.  
“Ekh..”

They walked into the woods, and Minhyun cursed under his breath as his recently washed shoes spoiled by the wet mud.  
“Who found a body in a place like this?” he whined, still complaining about the muds that now also splatter to his jeans, “Great!”  
“A jogger found it. It’s near a popular jogging track.” Seongwu answered and pointed to his far right to show them the track he meant, “The jogger found it as his dog got side tracked...”

“Anyway, “ Seongwu started as they stood before what it seemed to be the left leg of the victim; bordered by yellow tape in square; or what was left of it at least. The skin was torn here and there revealing it’s flesh, decorated with already dried out blood. The pink sneaker was still intact to the foot, stained with muds and blacking spots of blood.  
“The other parts, yes.. _parts_ as they are not in one piece.. are over there.” Seongwu pointed to another yellow tape bordered square a few meters away.

“Is that...” Minhyun leaned over for a closer look on the leg in front of him, “.. Bite mark?” he said hesitantly at the sight of a line of narrow holes arranged neatly on one side of the leg, “Did the dog bite on it?”  
“Marks, “ Seongwu corrected, “It was also found on the other body parts.. And no. The dog didn’t get near the body. The jogger saw it from where they were standing. He calls it right after, too scared to go nearer.” Seongwu led them towards the next square.  
“Good for him..” Minhyun commented.  
“So.. animal attacks?” Dongho assumed, “Why are we here then?”

“Well... “ Seongwu sighed as they arrived in front of the square. The sight of scattered flesh made it hard to believe that it was actually used to be parts of human body; if not for the obvious appearance of brunette strands on top of a head and ripped red hoodie barely engulfing the rest of what used to be the torso of a woman. Minhyun found the other lower parts of the body as his eyes caught the familiar pink sneaker at one corner.  
“Except for the bite marks and everything else, I wouldn’t call you guys in if not for this..” Seongwu continued. He pointed at one secured section in front of him, marked by an evidence placard. It was a boot print, stamped rather deeply on the wet mud, “We’ve compared it with the victim’s shoes. By the size only, definitely not hers.”  
“Ahh..” Dongho sighed understandingly. Boot prints as the hint of another human. Could be the un-sub’s, could be a witness’s, or it could’ve also been there before the whole thing happened. Anyone to talk to is a good lead, whoever they might turn out to be.

Minhyun looked back at the direction they came from as he noticed the CSI team had arrived. He waved his hand to a familiar face, called him to come closer.  
“What do we have here guys..” the new-comer greeted, “Ugh... nasty.”  
“Shoe print Jae~ your favorites...” Minhyun said. Kim Jaehwan smirked at the statement and begun to do his work, taking pictures of the shoe print before collecting soil samples.

“Do we know the victim?” Minhyun asked.  
“Yeap!” Seongwu handed them an evidence bag with a bright red wallet inside.  
“Lee Jae-Rim. 22.” Minhyun read the ID card inside the wallet, “Aah.. she lived at the college dorm near here..” he frowned at the thoughts of the victim’s family that they had to notify soon.  
“Well, let’s go then!” Dongho said.  
“Right!” Minhyun followed as he put in the wallet back into evidence bag, “See you back at the station Ong~” he bade his farewell.

They weren’t even half way to the dorm, when the call came in again.

“Sorry guys..” Seongwu voiced on the line, “But we found another body..”

They took a u-turn immediately.

The newly found body was also not far from the jogging track, but on the opposite side. Unlike the last victim condition, which was torn and ripped but still intact, this one was in worse state. When they arrived at the site, the CSI team were still marking the evidence trail, as the flesh was completely scattered. After foots away they found another part, one after another, occasionally with ripped clothes still stuck on the flesh, as if the body got dragged along the path. They followed the evidences which led them even closer to the nearest house residence.

Minhyun winced at the fact that the attack happened so close to residential area.  
“We need to secure the whole area immediately. Nobody should get into the woods. Not with this.. _thing_ around.” Dongho looked back to Seongwu behind him who nodded in agreement and then left to make the call.  
“We should scanned the residence area too.” Minhyun added as he stared at the nearest house in front of the woods. A man stood on his porch looking curiously to their direction. Minhyun pointed his chin towards the man for Dongho to notice.  
“Think the curious guy heard something last night?” Dongho asked. Minhyun looked for the nearest officer and pointed out as soon as he spotted one.  
“Border the area from the residence. Put your man around every corner!” He ordered as he walked away from the scene, knowing well the officer will follow his order instantly.  
“Let’s go!” he said to Dongho who followed after him towards the man across the road.

Both Minhyun and Dongho could see that the man noticed their presence as they were getting closer. He straight up his stance as if he was about to get an important guest. Minhyun didn’t expect any less. At least the guy wasn’t running back to his house.  
“Good Morning~” Minhyun greeted.  
“Good Morning..” the man greeted back with a warm smile.

“Detective Hwang Minhyun.” Minhyun showed off his badge and Dongho followed immediately after.  
“Detective Kang Dongho..”

The man nodded, “Detectives.."

“Do you live here, sir?” Dongho asked. The man nodded again.  
“Yes, this is my house..” he stretched his neck to look beyond the two as he noticed some officers started pulling yellow tapes around, barricading the woods from the road and houses. He furrowed his eyebrows in concern.  
“Did something happen? Do I need to worry?” he asked.  
“An attack happened last night.” Dongho’s answer hung as he wasn’t sure what to call the man, “Can I get your name, sir….”  
“Oh I’m sorry.. that was rude of me. Kwak Aaron..” he introduced and reached out his hand to shook Dongho’s hand, and Minhyun’s after, “An attack? Did somebody got hurt?”  
“Unfortunately we have dead bodies, that’s why we need to secure the area..” this time Minhyun answered. He pointed back to the yellow taping in progress.  
“Oh dear... that’s horrible..” Aaron gasped, looking genuinely concerned, “But.. Detectives? So it’s murder case?”  
Minhyun smiled before he answered again, “We will proceed as it is until proven otherwise..”  
“Of course of course..” Aron nodded, “So then, “ Aaron smiled to his eyes, “How can I help you detectives? I mean, I presume, since you’re on my porch.”

* * *

Kwak Aaron didn’t remember exactly when was the last time he actually eat dinner with someone. Probably years back, short after he graduated from college; at some random food vendor across his campus; along with some of his friends; half sober as they waited for any job offer to come anytime soon to their life. But not him. He had his job in hand since his dad passed it onto him. Family business of some sort. College education he took just for some kinks. A simple recognition in the society.  
Kwak family is a well-known watch-maker in the country. Well, at least well-known to the watch enthusiasts. They deal with rare and luxurious pieces. To those who don’t understand, the job sound meaningless. _It’s just a watch_. But to those who actually appreciate the precise timing of the needle ticks to it’s milliseconds, his family is honored and even respectable to some degree.  
Aaron enjoyed his silent dinners though. Most of the times. Even though almost each of them were very uneventful, but he liked to present himself to a nice home-made steak every now and then. Some other times, he did get lonely. The ticks of his clocks, as peaceful as they were for his ears, didn’t quite made up the cheerful atmosphere his old friends used to provide. During this time, he would cheer himself up with a glass of wine, or glasses, while letting his R&B playlist went off loudly.

He woke up that morning to the ancient sound of the analog alarm rang thorough his house, leaving a subtle echo when he turned it off manually before finally merging with his house’s tranquil state. Nothing but ticks from his watches that moved in sync as he arranged it to be. It was another peaceful morning that he expected to have every day. So when a subtle commotion was heard from outside, he knew that today was not going to be like his any other day. He just didn’t realize at that time, that his day was going to turn bad as he let his curiosity took over.  
Aaron walked outside after making sure he was presentable to public eyes. Brushed teeth, washed face, combed hair, sweater and tracking pants was presentable enough for Aaron. Not that he would meet a sea of heads right after he’s outside though. Probably just the regular mail man; one that he was acquaintance with; enough to know the name from his name tag and enough to know his _kind_ from his scent; also enough to know that he doesn’t want to be besties with the guy. Never trust a mail man, they said. Or maybe the usual triplets with their red berets as part of their kindergarten uniform, walking hand in hand, followed by their pretty nanny. Jin-ah, he remembered her name.  
He stared straight to the woods in front of him. Sometimes he would spot some joggers on their tracks, a few jogged with their dogs, who would always and never failed to bark loudly towards his house. Probably triggered by his scent due to his weekly marking on his front yard. But, instead of the usual sight, he found a group of people in blue uniform, scattered around the woods as far as his eyes can see.

Police.

 _This is bad_ , Aaron thought with a frown. And his brain went on alert as frighteningly-familiar scent touched his nose. Blood. And ripe flesh. It definitely was not getting any better as Aaron’s eyes caught two figures in the crowds noticed him from afar. He could see one of them, the taller one, studied him as he spoke to the other and nodded to his direction.  
“Here they come..” Aaron muttered as the two walked closer to his direction. He fixed his stance out of habit whenever strangers approached him. Knowing that they could be more than they appear to be.

The taller introduces himself as Hwang Minhyun, while the other, the more muscular one, as Kang Dongho. _What a peculiar pair_ , Aaron observed. Kang Dongho would furrow his eyebrows now and then as he spoke, probably unconsciously while Hwang Minhyun put a straight face with occasional gentle smile that Aaron knew he would swoon over in better circumstances.

“So.. “ Aaron put up his best smile, making sure they reached his eyes, “How can I help you detectives? I mean, I presume, since you’re on my porch.”

Aaron’s body tensed at the mention of dead bodies. He knew his nose wouldn’t lie. He knew what he smelled. It happened last night, they said. He tensed up even more when they asked whether he noticed anything unusual from last night. The answer to the question is, no.

No, he didn’t notice anything.

And it’s a bad thing because he should have. He should’ve noticed something. An attack happened not miles away from his front porch; he should’ve caught a sound or a scent at least. But remembering his peaceful sleep last night, after a few glasses of wine, he shivered at the thought of whoever --whatever did that, managed to walked pass his senses.  
“No need to be so tensed, Aaron-ssi...” Minhyun noticed, “It’s just routine question.” He smiled.  
Minhyun’s words caught Aaron off guards. The guy is sharp enough to notice his subtle antics. _He’s either very good at his job or he’s something more than he appears to be_ , Aaron tried to distract himself.

Here’s the thing. Kwak Aaron is no common man.  
No. He is not a man, at all.  
He is what common people would refer as werewolf. God, he hated that word. He preferred what his ancestor would call them self; a Blutbad.  
Aaron always thought that it sounds better. Not that it would make any difference to other people though. They wouldn’t know their existence either way.  
To human, Blutbad would appear as any other man. Unless they willingly let you see their inner persona which Aaron would never do to just anyone. Not after all those years he spent… - _oh god, no!  
_Though, there are also some _human_ that can see their inner persona, even when they are unwilling to. Those _human_ ; Aaron wasn’t even sure he can call _them_ ‘human’. He never actually met one but rumor has it, apparently those who had met these _human_ wouldn’t last long enough to tell the story.

Aaron glanced up to the tall detective in front of him who was staring at him concernedly.  
“Aaron-ssi, are you okay?” Dongho asked.  
Aaron bit his lower lip. He could sense that he was getting way too on edge. He needed to relax.

 _Everything is fine_. _People die every day._

As Aaron trying to get hold of himself, Minhyun staring at him curiously. He could tell that the man is nervous. Not sure about the reason, maybe a trauma? _Well then, let’s get this over with and not disturb the man longer than necessary_. Or so Minhyun thought. What happened next is totally out of his mind.

When a Blutbad got nervous, sometimes their inner persona would take over unconsciously. Not everyone can see it. Just them. _Those human_ who can see Blutbad’s inner persona even when they were unwilling to.

And that was what happened. Aaron, got way too nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not important, but the captain originally meant to be Jason. ㅋㅋ


	2. Big Step

Hwang Minhyun is either very good at his job or he’s something more than he appears to be. That was what Aaron had in mind when he noticed how Minhyun appeared to be able to read his body language. Minhyun caught on that Aaron is nervous. But Aaron never thought that Minhyun would catch on something else.  
When Aaron unconsciously let out his inner persona that no common man should’ve noticed, he knew; Hwang Minhyun is something more than he appears to be. He is no common man. From the change of his expression to the shift on his stance. As Aaron fought his inner persona to back away, he noticed how the tall detective’s eyes turned dark and hollow as if he stared into an endless tunnel.

A Grimm.  
That’s what _those human_ are called.  
Every Blutbad’s child-hood nightmare.

Aaron reacted fast. He stumbled back in shock and reached out to his door immediately. But the Grimm is faster as he jumped on to him, pinning him down to the floor, locking his torso with his left arm while the other arm steady on his gun.

“THE FUCK ARE YOU??!!” Minhyun pointed his gun to Aaron’s forehead, who is helplessly laid on the floor.  
“MINHYUN-AH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!” his partner yelled loud with a hint of panic in his voice.  
“DIDN’T YOU SEE?? HIS FACE CHANGED!!!” Minhyun yelled back.  
“WELL YEAH! YOU PRACTICALLY JUMP ON HIM!! WHAT DID HE DO?!!” Dongho still yelling, questioned his partner’s action, but subconsciously placed his hand on his gun anyway, following his partner suit.

“He...” Minhyun blinked in confusion as the guy beneath him looking absolutely normal. Not fury and red eyed as he saw in a flash a few seconds earlier.

“A Grimm...” Aaron growled lowly under his breath, tried to control his nerves so his persona wouldn’t take over again.  
“What did you just call me?” Minhyun asked when he heard the name-call. He furrowed his eyebrow in anger and confusion.  
Aaron can see Minhyun’s eyes went back to normal as he had taken control over his persona and decided to lay down there with both hands over his head. Surrendered. He stared at the detective --the Grimm on top of him curiously as the man looked genuinely lost while completely in rage.

“Do you... really.. not know?” Aaron finally sound, hesitantly as his head was at stake.

“I said... what.. the fucking creature are you...???” Minhyun asked again.

 _This Grimm is as clueless as a child....  
_ Aaron thought in disbelief.

* * *

The morning always started so normal. So peaceful. At least for Hwang Minhyun, until of course, dead body calls. But really, in his life, even dead bodies still counted as normal. What not normal is scaley skins, furry faces and claws. He was sure he was hallucinating. He was probably just over worked and exhausted. Well that’s what his boyfriend said when he told him about his not-so-normal experience over dinner at his house.  
“I mean, you take your work to home, you go anywhere they asked you to, anytime, you don’t sleep before you solve your case and your choice of coffee tastes like tap water with lots of sugar. Of course you would be exhausted!!” Jonghyun, the boyfriend, added as Minhyun collecting his empty plate.  
“Hey.. leave my coffee out of this. That’s my only source of caffein, my coffee deserves an award!” he argued.  
“Well, it’s not your fault that you have a kid palate. But even kids don’t drink sugary-tap-water.” Jonghyun shrugged his shoulder.  
“This kid’s palate loves your cooking though~” Minhyun put down the plates on the kitchen sink.  
“Apparently he’s not so bad for a kid~” Jonghyun mumbled, “But really... the fact that your apartment is like 45 minutes away from the station is so not helping.”  
“Well yeah, tell me when you found an apartment in this area with the same affordable price.” Minhyun replied as he started to wash the dishes.

“Well...” Jonghyun begun. He walked over to the tall guy on the kitchen sink, “I don’t know about an apartment, but...” he played with the edge of his sweater.  
“But?” Minhyun echoed.  
“..But I have a house...” Jonghyun continued softly. Minhyun smiled at the words, figuring where this may lead and decided to play along with it.

“You do, indeed. What a beautiful house you have here Jonghyun- _ssi_.” he turned off the water and turned back to find Jonghyun standing right behind him with a hint of red on the tip of his ears. Minhyun smiled at the sight.  
“So? What’s with your house? Are you going to sell it to me with the same price as my apartment rent fee?” Minhyun rested back on the kitchen sink while Jonghyun stood still, fidgeting over his words.  
“That’s not what I mean... I..” Jonghyun looked up to find Minhyun folding a smile towards him. He knew his boyfriend was playing around with him.  
“Stop smiling like that! You know what I mean!!” Jonghyun pouted and pushed Minhyun’s shoulder lightly. Minhyun broke into laugh as Jonghyun went tomato red.  
“Do I know what you mean?” Minhyun grabbed the hand that just pushed his shoulder and pulled the owner closer, “I’m not sure Jonghyun-ah. Clear it up for me...” he whispered wistfully as he leaned forward so their nose only inches away. The other flinched at the sudden personal space invasion.  
“You’re not gonna make this easy for me, aren’t you?” Jonghyun glanced up to meet Minhyun’s curving eyes due to excessive smile.  
“I’m kinda enjoying this.” Minhyun admitted. Jonghyun sighed. He should’ve known that his boyfriend wouldn’t miss any chance to tease him. So he tugged on Minhyun’s shirt and pulled himself even closer than they already were.

“Hwang Minhyun... do you want to move in to my beautiful house?” he finally asked straightforwardly.  
“Hmmm... do I want to move in... hmmm.. let’s see..” Minhyun pulled away and furrowed his eyebrows as if he’s working hard on one of his cases. Jonghyun rolled his eyes.  
“Just say _yes_ already you dumb-ass!!” he punched his boyfriend’s chest lightly. Minhyun deserved that, he thought. The guy just laughed it off while rubbing his punched chest.

“Are you sure you want me to move in Jonghyun-ah?? That’s a big step you’re taking here..” Minhyun asked. As much as he wanted to say yes right away, he needed to make sure that his introvert boyfriend was not just making a spur of the moment decision.  
But he smiled in relieved as Jonghyun nodded immediately.

“Well, your apartment is indeed too far away. The station is only 10 minutes away from my home. You can save lots of time just by moving in here. You won’t need to spend a whole hour on the road anymore. You’ll have more time to rest so you won’t be hallucinating about scaley and furry guys. And you got to spend a lot more time with me. Plus, keeping you here kind of makes my house cleaner; and I like having you around!” Jonghyun went on with his reasoning. He tried to maintain eye contact for the whole time but adverted his eyes away when he said the last part.  
“Ah.. so you want to _keep_ me, huh?” Minhyun teased which to his surprise, Jonghyun replied right away with a firm _yes_.  
“YES! I want to keep you here.. can’t I?” the respond got Minhyun flustered. He knew Jonghyun is a decisive person. Jonghyun knew what he wants and he’ll work hard to reach for his goals. It’s such a contrast to his timid and shy personality; it sometimes made Minhyun taken aback every time he’s reminded to this side of Jonghyun.  
But he loved it anyhow. In a way, it’s one of many things that made him love the guy even more.  
“Yes...” Minhyun answered softly, “Keep me all you want, Kim Jonghyun.”

And Minhyun also loved that satisfied smile he got after that.

He moved in right away on the week end.

“Don’t go cold feet on me just yet..” Jonghyun said after Minhyun whined on the surprising amount of boxes they had to move.  
“I should’ve got Dongho to help us!” Minhyun said.  
“Why don’t you then? It’s a good way to make use of those muscles of his..” Jonghyun replied with a chuckle at the thought of their mutual friend.

“Anyway..” Minhyun huffed as he put the last box on the floor, “With this I’m officially moving in!”  
“Yeaay!! Welcome home!” Jonghyun jumped in for a hug which made Minhyun groaned at the crack on his back.  
“Oh god.. I’m old!” he put his hand on his cracking back while the other hand caught the small figure that jumped onto him.

He did get a lot more rest by moving in. Just within 2 days in his new house, he swore the last 2 sleeps was the best sleeps he had ever had for a long time. And with his boyfriend snuggled beside him every time he woke up, making it also the best wake-ups he had ever had. Everything is going well, and he expected no more not-so-normal experiences as his body got enough rest now. Or so he thought....  
He saw another one on his way to home. This time a lady turned to face him; her face shifted paler as the skin sagged here and there; the side of her mouth ripped apart revealing the rotten teeth underneath. He flinched at the sight but the lady turned away immediately before he was back to his senses. But honestly, he wasn’t even sure whether he still had some senses left after that.

“It was nothing..” he said to him self as the image of that lady came to his mind again. After the guy with scaley skin he saw a week ago at the station. And then a furry guy with claws on his fingers --the guy had fucking claws! And now.. a zombie lady! He didn’t even believe his own eyes.  
But he had to. He couldn’t go mental over these 3 not-so-normal occurrences. He couldn’t just admit that those faces are real, as real as he felt they were.  
“I’m just tired.” he said.  
“It was nothing...” he repeated.

“What was?” Jonghyun’s voice startled him. Jonghyun rose his eyebrows when his boyfriend flinched.  
“Did I surprise you? Sorry...” he said as he walked closer, “You okay?” He could see Minhyun sighed at his appearance.  
“No no.. sorry. It’s nothing..” Minhyun answered with a reassuring smile.  
“You sure?” Jonghyun asked again with a furrowed eyebrows, “What was in your mind?”  
“Yeah.. nothing really,” Minhyun blinked rapidly, “I just suddenly remember a case Me and Dongho were working on.”  
“Do you know that you blink a lot when you lie?” Jonghyun smiled at the sight but couldn’t dismiss his concern.  
“I..” Minhyun lost at words, and then smiled in defeat, “You really know me well, don’t you..”  
“I do... So don’t lie on me. It won’t work.” Jonghyun said rather proudly.  
“But really..” Minhyun decided as he pulled Jonghyun’s smaller figure to sit between his legs, “It was nothing to worry about...” he proceeded softly and wrapped the later’s waist within his arm.  
“If you say so...” Jonghyun replied after a while, leaning in to the embrace.

“Yeah..” Minhyun said again, more to himself,  
“It was nothing.”

It was obviously not nothing.  
If it was nothing, he wouldn’t be here, pinning down some random guy and pointing his gun to his forehead.  
He couldn’t believe what he just saw. But he saw what he saw and it was so real, he was certain there was no way it was a hallucination.  
He felt a tap on his shoulder which he ignored blatantly as he shrugged the hand off.

“Do you... really.. not know?” the guy beneath him finally sounded under his short breath.  
“I said... what.. the fucking creature are you...???” Minhyun asked again, tried to sound threatening despite his thumping heart-beat. He is not crazy. Even if he is, then this guy must be crazy too.

“Minhyun!! Hwang Minhyun!!” Dongho’s voice called out his name, demanding attention.  
“WHAT?!” he snapped back, making his partner flinched.  
“Dude, calm down!!” Dongho said, not actually looking so calm himself, “What’s with the guy?” he nudged his gun towards the pinned guy, “Do we have any reason to arrest him?”  
Minhyun looked back to the guy, looking absolutely helpless and having no intention to fight back.

“I...” Minhyun stopped as he couldn’t explain his action, “He’s... “ he looked at the guy intently when the guy suddenly winked at him. Minhyun was baffled. Who the hell had the nerve to wink when a gun pointed on his forehead?!

Well apparently, this guy had...

“I won’t run away, I won’t fight, just..” the guy looked weirdly calm, “Just get off and we can deal with this _civilizedly_...” he continued. Minhyun blinked. Civilized sounds good.  
He pulled himself off the guy and even helped him get up.

“I suppose that was just a misunderstanding?” the guy started as he got back on his feet. Dongho, still puzzled, retracted his gun back to where it belongs. He glanced to his partner that just stood still, seizing up the guy pointedly. He sighed.

“We are very sorry Aaron-ssi...” Dongho finally said as he bowed down apologetically. He glanced up to see whether Minhyun followed his suit, which he was not, so Dongho shoot back up to push his partner’s head lower; forcing him to bow down.  
“Understood.. things happen. Well not every day you had a gun pointed to your head, but maybe your partner here thought I’m dangerous or something?” Aaron said lightly, “Which..” he proceeded with a smile, “I can assure you I’m not. I’m as harmless as a Welsh Corgi...”

Minhyun stared back at him, still hyper-aware and defensive. Dongho finally pulled Minhyun behind him before he did anything reckless again.

“Well then, if you’re sure that you didn’t notice anything weird last night.. We’ll have our leave then,“ Dongho said, “and if you remember anything. ANYTHING at all.. please notify us immediately..” he pulled out his wallet for a name card.  
“Yes.. of course,” Aaron took the name card, “And you guys know where to find me,” he said as he looks straight to Minhyun.  
Dongho smiled despite being confused with the weird vibe the two exchanged after the break down.  
“Well then,” Dongho didn’t want to be there any longer than he already had, “Have a good day, Aaron-ssi..” he bowed once again before turning back and pulled his partner to walk away from the house with him.

Minhyun threw one last glance to the man on his porch before turning away completely as his partner forcefully pulling him back to the woods. They gained nothing worthy for the case in hand from the visit, but Minhyun knew he gained something more.

 _A Grimm.  
_ He repeated in his mind.

He is not crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't have any intention to continue this.  
> but thank you for reading.  
> bye :))))


End file.
